


Spider-Man meets the Avengers

by Littlemann



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemann/pseuds/Littlemann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a li'l thing I wrote about Spider-Man dropping by to say hi to the other superheroes in New York. Also it's my first submission here so woop woop. (Feedback is appreciated!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Man meets the Avengers

\--Spider-Man is in a meeting with the Avengers. The superheroes are all seated. Nick Fury paces around the table and Maria Hill is watching while pretending to work. Tony Stark is late. Thor: "Why do you hide your identity?"  
Bruce: "Oh yeah, that's a good question."  
Captain America: "No need to be ashamed here, son."  
Natasha: "I know why. It's to protect the people around him."  
Spider-Man: "Uh, yeah."  
\--Iron Man flies in through the window.  
Tony Stark: "Hey, where's the--oh hello."  
Spidey: "Hey, you're Tony Stark's bodyguard, right?"  
Tony: "Ahaha. You're funny, kid."  
Spidey: "Don't call me that."  
Tony: "You kidding? Have you heard yourself?"  
Thor: "You're a child!"  
Spidey: "Hey! Shut up...god!"  
Cap: "You're wearing a backpack."  
Spidey: "W-Oh, no, that's a...briefcase. For work. In an office. Sales, numbers, synergy-"  
Nat: "Are we really just going to let him join?"  
Fury: "He hasn't mentioned an interest in going full-time, no."  
Spidey: "Busy life of a working man."  
Bruce: "What, you balance crime-fighting and homework?"  
Spidey: "Well, it's pretty easy actually when you're brilliant."  
Clint (looking from Tony to Spidey): "Oh, there's two of you now."  
Tony: "Well he kind of is. You made those nifty web shooter things by yourself, with a little help from, what was it, OsCorp?"  
Spidey: "That's right."  
Clint: "How about that costume?"  
Spidey: "Sewed it myself."  
Bruce: "Is that spandex?"  
Spidey: "You're spandex!"  
Thor: "What is 'spandex'?"  
Spidey: "Look at that guy, anyway! Yeah you, Star Spangly! Who the crap designed your costume?"  
\--Awkward silence.  
Nat: "You're too young."  
Tony: "Naw, he's scrappy!"  
Cap: "I don't know."  
Spidey: "What, you don't think I'm capable? Have you seen my track record?"  
Cap: "Yeah, you're one for one. Not exactly something to brag about."  
Spidey: "On big guys, yeah, but I've been on these streets every night, protecting civilians. I don't see any of you out doing that."  
Cap: "Except for when it really needed you."  
Spidey: "...You think I don't hate that? I go outta town for one week and New York, my home, my friends, gets attacked by some...space army-"  
Clint: "Space army?"  
Spidey: "-Just don't ever doubt my responsibility, okay?"  
Cap: "Sorry, son, but-"  
Spidey: "Either you want me or you don't, okay?"  
Fury: "How about if we need you, we'll call you."  
Spidey: "How?"  
Fury (produces a card): "Here."  
Spidey: "'Reserve Member of the Avengers'? Sweet."  
\--Everyone watches as Spider-Man slides the card where his pocket should be and if falls to the floor.  
Spidey: "Uh. Oops."  
\--Spider-Man pick the card up off of the floor and, not knowing what else to do, webs it to the side of his pants.  
Spidey: "Ahem. Sorry. Yeah."  
\--He swings out through the window.  
Tony: "Does that card actually do anything?"  
Nick: "No. If we need him, we'll put a billboard. Maybe he'll land on it."


End file.
